Xiaolin Days
by t h i c c
Summary: The Heylin warriors and major affiliates has been having strange visions that could predict either a way to stop almost all evil, or the doomsday of the Earth. Hannibal Bean is back and only the Xiaolin monks and the Heylin can put a stop to Bean before he manipulates and transforms the next big villain.
1. Chapter 1

3 years after Time After Time…

 _Droplets of rain kiss my cheeks_

 _I can't help to look at that little silhouette_

 _You know, the one who won't stop pummeling me_

 _With its massive limbs_

 _Danger Danger_

 _His look gets stranger and stranger_

 _Until it goes black, and I'm seeing fluorescent stars_

 _They're bullets_

"You think he's… okay?"

"Stop poking him, Rai! This is your fault! How are we going to explain to Omi why he won't show up to Showdowns?"

"Well gee, Kimiko, maybe if he wasn't bein' such a little bitch, I only gave him a bruised eye. So what? This coward, trying to shoot me with, that, that thing! Behind my back!" He pointed to himself and then to the miniature weapon that resembled a pistol that was laying on the ground next to Jack's limp body.

"Hey ya'll, I think we overdid it a lil' with Jack, we should all leave 'fore something else happens." Clay suggested and then jutted a thumb to himself. "And I ain't tryna get jumped by no Jack-doo hickie."

 _Voices overlap the spray of stars, I hear them_

 _Chase? Where is he? Why is he letting me die..?_

 _Is he back? I have to warn them..._

 _A giant creature in armor, he's hovering my stiff body_

 _Those eyes, I… Hanni…_

"Maybe we shou-"

"Guh!" Jack shot his back straight off the ground, whipping his head around to find the three monks jump at his awakening. He then noticed the throbbing of his left eye and winced, his hand reaching for it.

Jack recollected what had happened.

Bean. The lights. His armor.

Was it just a dream? Imagination? But of all things or people or scenarios, why Hannibal Bean?

The monks noticed Jack staring at the ground in an ominous way and felt awkward, especially Raimundo, who kept shifting his weight around. 

"Shut your mouth, toothpick head-ass!"

"Ladies first, considering you and your lesbian haircut, Pedrosa."

"Hey, if I'm a lesbian, at least I get some pussy unlike your pathetic ass."

"Well I guess I should say you are what you eat considering the fact that you sucker punched my EYEBALL!" Jack pointed at his left eye that was bruising down to his cheek bone.

"Guys! Will you knock it off?!" Kimiko shrieked. Everyone whipped their hands up to their ears for cover. The long bickering between Raimundo and Jack finally ceased after Kimiko's outburst. The shriek echoed throughout Jack's warehouse they were standing at the center of.

"Geez, and ya'd think they'd run outta comebacks coming from them irrational brains." Clay stated. The two glared at Clay and then at each other. They both made a 'hmph' and turned opposite of eachother.

"Well I would've knocked it off if you fucking monks had not broken into my damn property!" Jack hasn't raised his voice in these weeks. And right now was the perfect time.

They were silent from his outburst. And just stared at him. He took it as a sign to continue.

"Eh erm, Bean might be sorta kind of probably is maybe, back?"

The monks scrutinized him and Kimiko gave an eye roll. "Don't be so ridiculous, Jack. That dirty jelly bean is long gone."

Clay nodded. "Yeh, Kimiko's right, he's gone, no need to worry about him for now." Jack looked at the trio with a frustrated expression and pleaded.

"No, I'm being serious, he-he's coming back, I swear on my loser life that he-"

"Jack, I'm sorry but we're not buying your bullshit anymore."

"No please, guys, y-you gotta believe me here." Jack started to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, or maybe we never knew Jack was such a _fucking coward._ " Raimundo added. Jack has had enough of him finally, and spat at his face. At the sudden contact, Raimundo lunged for him in instant rage before Kimiko and Clay held him back. Raimundo was at the point at growling. Jack backed away before replying.

"I believe the three of you are the scared ones, trying to break in for the 5th time for my Wu. Well you know what? Might as well call it yours for now. Seems that I lose Wu at Showdowns anyways." This pushed a nerve in the trio, and they started feeling shameful of their misdeed as 'heroes'.

His shoulders slumped slightly. Jack twisted his heel and paced away to his heli-pack and weapon that was dropped during their earlier 'physical disagreement'. He snatched it and swung the pack over his shoulders, switching it on.

Jack shut the doors before Kimiko could actually make it out the doorway, pushing her outside. He slid down the walls, covering his face with his gloved hands.

In the three years, not only has Jack ditched the fingerless gloves for ...fingered ones, but also the red hair for white, as he had not had time for dying hair. He dropped the eyeliner and trenchcoat, swapping it with a battle suit that he would wear underneath clothes sometimes. After a moment of silence, Jack then got up and limped his way, given his sore legs, but not before looking around for any spying monks, to a separated area inside the warehouse; seemingly the warehouse was the only place to relax and construct his work, aside from his lab at his house of course.

Jack entered through the secluded, walled out area by a sliding door, going into a room that looked awfully similar to his lab. He slugged to a random desk chair when the giant monitor blared and shone blinding bright light compared to the darkness of the warehouse.

"Ahh! Who's there!?" Jack flailed his arms and patted the battle suit he developed for a Jack-Bot remote. He shut his eyes hard and aimed at the opposite at a Jack-'Berserker' with his remote.

"You insolent fool, you can stop spazzing. Try opening your eyes instead of that...nonsense."

...

Jack abruptly stopped his silly freak-out and adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the gigantic monitor.

"Oh hey, erm uh, Chase..?" Jack said sheepishly, lowering his remote and slipping on his signature goggles that had x's drawn over the swirls on the tinted glass. He finally took in the sight of the warlord, and the fact that he hacked his monitor once again, anxiety yet excitement taking his features.

"Oh my god, Chase Young!" Jack's face lit up and Chase squinted his eyes in disgust. "It's so great to have you hack into my monitor with ease!" The warlord rolled his eyes.

"Pipe down your excitement, worm. It's terrible enough I have to talk to a foolish maggot like you." Chase paused, looking down for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully. " I am here to ask you a simple question." Jack raised his eyebrows and snatched off his goggles to take a better look at Chase.

"A question?" Jack took a seat on the table. "O-Ok, shoot."

"You haven't been seeing anything out of the ordinary standards of your puny meaningless life, yes or no?"

Jack paused, trying to process the question and coming up with an answer. No, he hasn't seen anything misplaced in his lab, no third arm growing out of his body, nothing. He's been in the Xiaolin/Heylin world enough to notice anything odd. And

"Spill it now, Spicer, I don't have time for you playing dumb. And I won't hesitate to have my Shadow spill it for you." The warlord threatened. Shadow appeared in another monitor behind Jack, making him yelp and back away. More than that, 'My Shadow' stung Jack with jealousy. But he pushed it aside.

"Hello, maggot." Shadow said in her smooth accent.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great, now we have 'maggot' to add to our list of names for good ol' Spicer."

"Save the attitude for later, Spicer. Now I will reiterate: Have you or have you not witnessed Hannibal Bean in the past year."

" **Say no, Jackie."**

Jack recognized the voice, the voice he hasn't heard in years, that now just spoke in his own head.

Jack's eyes moved around to look for the source, if he was here. In his lab.

"Well? Yes or no? Do _not_ test my patience, worm." Jack's eyes centered to Chase's face on the monitor, fighting back the force that resided in his mind.

" **Reply 'no', Jackie. It's so simple, my boy. One lie can't hurt."**

"Y-yes, I uh have."

Jack could've sworn he heard a facepalm in his head.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice said right behind Jack.

Jack shrieked his 'girly scream' and quickly backed away from Chase Young, who had his arms folded, and Shadow right beside him.

Jack glared at the warlord and his sidekick with his eyebrows furrowed. There was an almost dead silence between them and their staring contest before Jack gathered up what was left of his courage in the presence of Chase and finally spoke.

"Yes, I've seen Hannibal Bean, and it seems like he's up to no good."

"Elaborate, mortal." Shadow hissed.

"I don't know exactly but I felt several different energies, as if they were being combined of some sort, but the scenario was so gray, probably because it was pouring rain…" The two looked at him in a strange way and Jack tried his hardest to explain. "Look, I have no fucking clue what this 'puny maggot' saw," Jack jutted a thumb to himself and imitated Shadow's accent, "but what I did notice were these stars that seemed to spray across." Shadow started to growl and hiss.

"What are we waiting for? Let's rid of this lying filth."

Shadow began marching to Jack until Chase blocked her.

"Spicer speaks the truth, Shadow. We'll leave him be," The warlord glanced at Jack "for now."

"H-how do you know? I mean, it's not like I'm lying, I just don't understand how um, _you_ understand." Jack shifted his weight in an uncomfortable manner.

"Because I have been receiving visions similar to yours." Chase stated blatantly.

Jack looked genuinely surprised, his eyes widening. "Really? So you've seen the same things I've seen, the fluorescent stars, the rain, Bean and his armor?"

"Look who's not believing who now." Shadow snarked at Jack.

"Har har, my wise and non-sidekick superior."

Chase's eye twitched and unfolded his arms. "Enough!" He barked.

Everyone went silent, until the warlord composed himself.

"We will speak more of this at the lair."


	2. Chapter 2

The trio instantly appeared at Chase's throne room thanks to his quick teleportation. Jack lost his balance when Shadow shoved him away from the vicinity of her and Chase and fell. Jack glared at her from the ground, Shadow cackling in response.

'Wicked bitch', Jack murmured in his head.

"Ahem." As Jack brushed the dust off his pants and got off the ground, he found the monks, including Omi, standing awkwardly in Chase's throne room in front of them. Shadow paid no mind to the monks, as she picked at her nails/claws. Jack's eyes squinted in distaste.

"Oh look who it is, why it's the Xiaolin so called 'heroes'." Clay rolled his eyes and Kimiko spoke up.

"Oh, save your sarcasm for later, Spicer." Jack made a silent 'hmph'.

"Why are _they_ here?" Jack dared not to look or question Chase, but did anyway.

"The Xiaolin monks are here for a similar matter, worm." Chase looked back at them in amusement as the monks except Omi, who looked at him in confusion, shifted awkwardly. "You have mouths, so I suggest spitting out your reasons for _intruding_ my lair, before my lovely Shadow can tear them." Jack wanted to vomit out of pure jealousy.

"L-look, it was our fault, okay? We d-don't have any Wu!" Raimundo felt his pride go away when he admitted that. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'you don't have any wu'?" Jack paused for a minute, looking at the ground then darting his eyes to Raimundo. Realization finally dawned on him. "Is that why you've broken into my house and warehouse!?" Jack raised his voice. Chase shifted a little closer in between the Jack and the monks, in case he would have to stop an unnecessary 'dispute'.

"W-what? That can't be, Spicer, my fellow monks would never do such an ill deed." Omi furrowed his brows and looked up at his friends, who refused to respond to that. Raimundo ignored Omi and continued.

"This has been happening for the past year, where almost all of our we were too scared to admit it, but almost _all_ of our Shen Gong Wu have been missing. We tried to search out if there were some thieves that were ransacking the temple without us knowing. But…" Raimundo paused and continued afterward. "We couldn't find any trace of anyone o-or anything! We were at a disadvantage if we kept losing Wu like this. So… we sought out Chase for help." He gestured to Chase's direction.

"More like intruding my lair to search for more Wu to steal." Chase crossed his arms.

Omi looked at his friends in disappointment and shook his head. "My fellow monks sincerely apologize for disturbing the peace of your lair." Omi bowed quickly, Chase looking down at him.

"I will take full enjoyment in destroying you if you hastily intrude my citadel one more time." He glared at the 4 of the monks. He squinted his golden eyes. "I am _not_ usually the sort to give second chances." The monks hung their heads.

"Are we here to talk about Wu, or the fact that Hannibal Bean may or may not be fucking returning!?" Jack nearly yelled, so he caught himself at the end. Everyone darted their heads to him, diverting their attention from each other. "This chit-chat about how unrighteous the Xiaolin losers are driven is irritating me." Jack furrowed his brows, looking at the floor.

"Aw, the sad emo kid is triggered." Raimundo sneered. Jack looked up at him with crossed arms.

"Fuck off, Mr. Go Diego Go." Chase's eye twitched from the seemingly never-ending dispute between the two.

"Freaking make me, _bicha._ " Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't even know what that means therefore I ain't offended." He shot back. Chase took in a breathe of air, trying to relax.

"Good, now use that big brain to keep your crusty mouth shut."

"If you wanna talk about crusty, Kimiko can pull up those dick cheese nudes, _then we can talk about who's crusty_." Chase suddenly opened his eyes wide.

"At least I don't pick my fuckin' nose fo-"

 **"ENOUGH, YOU INSOLENT BRATS!"**

Everyone in the throne room was more than startled at the booming voice of the warlord. Even the room shook a bit. Jack was the most scared as he almost dashed away. Chase glared all around, his eyes almost glowing with frustration. He then closed his eyes and breathed.

"We need to focus at the task at hand." Chase's eyes darted from each individual in the room. "Bean has regrown his army of...misfits as I will put it, with the Amulet of ShangshengI assume. And let's just say at least 6 of those warriors are important. Important as in 'need to be exterminated as fast and painful as possible… the Liú Soldiers. Heavily trained and especially influenced by Hannibal Bean. It's almost amazing how a manipulative entity like him can cause such disaster, especially on Heylin." Chase paused for a moment, his golden eyes almost glowing in the torch's light. "These 6 of Bean's goons I believe are the ones who are stealing the Shen Gong Wu, and I get a sense that their plan isn't something that will be in favor of you or I."

"What do you know? It ain't like you seen 'em before." Clay retorted. Chase smiled.

"If you're wondering their capability, how does 6 dragons, like me, sound? You children having trouble defeating me, you possibly won't have a chance against the Liú Soldiers" He glared at the monks who stood tall, trying to counter his insult. "So, anyone who's cowardly enough to leave," Chase glanced at Jack, who was almost completely terrified, his eyes wide, "Has the right to do so this second. We do not need anything holding us back." His lips curled into a cruel smirk, still looking at Jack.

"You would expect so from a _pussy_." Everyone stood silent, unlike Shadow who looked like she was gonna burst out laughing. Jack then realized what Chase was trying to do. During these years, it has been so easy for Jack to be shaken up, especially by Chase Young; he hated to admit it but Shadow would play a part in that. Even the quietest 'boo' would frighten Jack completely. Jack's realization twisted his face to a furious look. Chase knew he would get under his skin easily.

"You know what, Chase? After these years, of humiliation and terror by you, your _highness_ , I'm fucking done with this bullshit. I'm tired of running from you, but no fucking more. You wanna see a warrior? You wanna see ruthless? I'll fucking show you." Jack dared to go close and jut a finger to him. After his small rant, he quickly paced out of the room. The monks hung their mouths open, even Shadow seemed a little angered.

But Chase? He enjoyed the fire and heat that just emitted from within Jack. He knew it was there somewhere. Something is bound to awaken in good ol' Jackie.


End file.
